Escaflowne Meets DragonBallZ!
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: Some of the Escaflowne cast gets trapped in the bodies of some DBZ characters! All hell breaks lose from there.


  


Escaflowne Meets DragonBallZ!   
  
Okay, I know what your thinking "What was this chick smoking when she came up with this?" Well, It's a private stash and you can't have any! :P. Err...wait...no, that's not what I meant! I mean *ehem* I wasn't smoking anything, I was just high on BOREDOM. Yes that's right, and when I get bored, I get NUTS. So sit back and _be afraid, very very afraid..._ ^_^ No Flames! You'll be ignored and laughed at. Comments would be nice though ^-^  
Warnings: None really, same mild swearing as usual.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or DragonBallZ.   
  
____________________________________________________   
  
It was a quiet day at Capsule Corp. Wait...what am I talking about? With Vegeta there, how could it be quiet? If Bulma isn't yelling at him, then he's tearing the house down with his "Training". I suppose it would be a TYPICAL day...yes, that's it! It was a typical say at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was outside training with Goku. Bulma was inside her lab working on some nick-knack. Trunks was out with Goten doing...err...whatever it is that they do. Suddenly, everything was quiet. The wind stopped blowing, Goku and Vegeta stopped training, and the birds stopped chirping.   
  
"What...is...that...?" Vegeta asks Goku, half in awe and half in curiosity, even though he knows Goku won't be able to supply him with an answer.   
  
"I...don't know...such a strong power..."   
  
"it wouldn't be Buu? He was reincarnated into that brat Uubu."   
  
"No...it's not a person..." Goku looks up into the sky, his brows knitted downward in an aggravated pondering state.   
  
"Damnit Kakarotto! Stop stalling and tell me!" Vegeta snarls, crossing his arms.   
  
"it's...it-Vegeta! Look Out!!" Before Vegeta even had time to breath, he was bathed in a golden coulomb of light. Goku hisses and turns around, shielding his eyes from the searing light. When it finally subsides, he can't sense Vegeta's Ki level. Goku whips around...but Vegeta is right there, laying on the floor.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouts, and runs toward the other Saiya-jin. He props Vegeta's head up with his arm and taps his cheek's lightly. "Vegeta, Vegeta! Are you alright?"   
  
Vegeta groans and looks away. "Van...is that you?"   
  
Goku raises an eyebrow and blinks "Hun?.…Who's Van, Vegeta?"   
  
Now it was Vegetas turn to look clueless. "W-what do you mean? Who's Ve- AAAHHHH!!!" Vegeta lets out an ear-piercing shriek and pushes Goku away. Goku covers his ears, then looks up at Vegeta, scratching his head.   
  
"Who...Who are you!? Where's Van! And Allen! And Merle!?"   
  
Goku scratches his head again "What? Vegeta, what are you talking about? Did that strange light give you a cuncussion or something!?"   
  
Just when "Vegeta" was about to answer, another bright coulomb of light surges down from the sky and lands right on -Capsule Corp.   
  
"Oh no! Bulma!" Goku grabbs Vegeta's wrists and flies inside the house, oblivious to the bright light that bathes the entire room. When Goku reaches Bulma's lab, she is lying on the floor, in the same state Vegeta had been in. He also couldn't feel Bulma's Ki...it was someone else's...   
  
Goku slowly walked up to Bulma and knelt down beside her, he didn't want to get the same reaction he got out of Vegeta...if that *was* Vegeta.   
  
"Bulma? Are you alright?" Bulma hisses and holds her head, then looks around the room. She gaspes and jumps up, causing Goku to fall onto his butt. Bulma placed a hand at her side, as if trying to reach for something, but growls when she finds nothing.   
  
"Who are you? Where am I! And where have you put my sword? Answer me!"   
  
Goku lay on the floor, awe struck. She certainly had the attitude of Bulma, but Bulma never had a sword. He decided on the direct approach.   
  
"My name is Son Goku, I'm not really sure how you got here. I was training with my friend, Vegeta, when all of a sudden this beam of light hit him and he turned into, well, him" Goku pointes to Vegeta, who is standing in the doorway, clutching the doorframe. "Then, another beam of light hit my friend Bulma, and now here you are, in...her body"   
  
Bulma gasps and looks at herself, then blushes furiously. "I'm...In a woman's body? But how is that possible?" Bulma looks up at Vegeta, who looks right back at him.   
  
"What's your name? Maybe I can help you" Goku asks, standing up. Bulma seems to ponder for a second before answering.   
  
"I am Van, Van Fanel, King of Fanalia."   
  
"VAN!!!" Vegeta shouts, and he races towards Bulma and clings to her like he's drowning. Bulma and Goku both look like Deer caught in headlights.   
  
"...Hitomi?" Bulma/Van whispers, and Vegeta/Hitomi looks up at him/her and nods her/his head. Bulma's face lights up and she hugs Vegeta back. Goku lookes...well, clueless.   
  
"Ummm..." Goku starts "Did I miss something? You two know each other? How did you guys get here?"   
  
Van and Hitomi look at each other, then Van answers "We have no idea. I was outside with Hitomi, Merle and Allen. Then suddenly Hitomi just disappeared, then a few minutes later, I ended up here." Hitomi nods, and Goku scratches his head again.   
  
"Well, I told you the story of what happened with me and Vegeta, and now Bulma. How are we supposed to get you guys back home?"   
  
Just then, the door swings open, and Trunks enters the house. (I'm talking Teen Trunks)"Hey! Tousan! Otosan!...Tousan..." Trunks stops dead in his tracks to see his mother and father...hugging. Vegeta wasn't strangling Bulma, and Bulma wasn't yelling at Vegeta. They were in a nice, peaceful hug. Trunks would have fainted if Goku wasn't there. Vegeta and Bulma blush and break apart, and Trunks grips the table for support. Goku stifles a giggle.   
  
"Hey Trunks, you alright?"   
  
Trunks blinks a few times, then answers. "Were...Were they doing what I thought they were doing?...Did Tousan hit his head!?"   
  
Goku couldn't hold it in any longer, he starts to giggle furiously, receiving a glare from Trunks. "What's so-" as if on que, another coulomb of light surrounds Trunks. Goku gasps and goes to cover Bulma and Vegeta. When the light subsides, Trunks is laying flat on the table. Goku,Vegeta and Bulma slowly walk up to Trunks.   
  
"I...I wonder if it's someone we know..." Vegeta asks, looking down at Trunks.   
  
Trunks shakes his head, as if trying to feel something, and gasps loudly. "MY HAIR! It's so...SHORT!" Trunks jumps up off the table and feels around his head. "Where am I!? And what happened to all my hair!?"   
  
Vegeta/Hitomi approaches 'Trunks'. "Allen? is that you?"   
  
Trunks looks up at Vegeta/Hitomi, and reaches for his sword -which isn't there.(it's on his back ^-^) He blinkes then answers. "Yes, and who are you?"   
  
Vegeta exhales as if he was holding his breath, and embraces Trunks/Allen. Trunks/Allen stands there, stiff and wide eyed.   
  
"Oh, Allen! It's me, Hitomi!"   
  
"Hitomi!? That's impossible!" Trunks/Allen shoves Hitomi/Vegeta (okay, I'm going to call them by their Esca names now) away."Hitomi is a woman! Do you take me for a fool!?"   
  
Van walks up behind Hitomi and shakes his head at Allen. "Allen, calm down. That is Hitomi. It's me, Van. Somehow we've been transported into different bodies, just a second ago you were a young boy named Trunks. Just look in the mirror."   
  
Relentlessly, Allen turnes around to look in the mirror behind him. He yelps and jumps up. "That isn't me! My hair is...it's, PURPLE!"   
  
"That's because your in Trunks' Body." Goku says.   
  
After about ten minutes of explaining to Allen just what had happened, they all sat down and ponderd.   
  
"I don't understand what could have caused all this. Was it Zaibach!? Folken is probably behind all this!" Van hisses between clenched teeth. Allen waves a hand at Van, signaling him to calm down.   
  
"I doubt Zaibach has anything to do with this, it's way out of their league."   
  
"I wonder if this happened to anyone else...Yikes! I better check on my family! You guys stay here and DON'T leave the house. Don't let anyone in besides me, if my other friends see you like this, I don't know what they'll do!" Everyone nods as Goku fly's out the window.   
  
Goku enters his house, looking around the second he walks through the door. "ChiChi! Gohan! Goten! Are you all alright?" Suddenly, Goten jumps up and pounces Goku, holding his hand out in front of Goku's face. Goku blinks and rolls his eyes. No, not his son!   
  
"Who are you and where is Van-Sama!?"   
  
Goku shoots up at the sound of "Van", sending 'Goten' flying across the room. "Van! I know where Van is! Tell me who you are and I'll take you to him."   
  
'Goten' brightens up and jumps up and down on top of Goku. "I'm Merle! Please take me to Van-Sama!"   
  
Goku giggles and picks Merle up, flying out the window with her flailing in his arms.   
  
  
Goku opens the Capsule Corp. door. Well...more like taps it and it falls off it's hinges. Goku looks around, his jaw planted firmly on the floor. Merle has stopped squirming and is looking around the house with a disgusted look on her face. "*This* is where Van-sama is!? What a DUMP!"   
  
"Oh no...I shouldn't have left them alone!" Goku drops Merle and plows threw the house, trying not to step on any pieces of the ceiling and walls that are scattered all over the floor. When Goku reaches outside, his jaw has a nice conversation with the grass. Van, who is in Bulma's body, is giggling to death while being -k, this is the weird part- spanked by Hitomi, who is in Vegeta's body. Trunks, is running around with a mop on his head, waving his sword around. Merle comes running out of the house on all fours (picture Goten running around on all fours...freaky o.O)and comes to a halt before Van and Hitomi. Merle crys out in a half cat, half human cry that makes the windows that aren't broken shatter. Goku slaps a hand to his forehead and plops on the floor.   
  
After Hitomi is done having his/her 'fun' with Van, she picks him up and flys into their bedroom. Goku scratches his head with one finger. _Oh no...they must have taken on some of the Z-fighters characteristics!_ Goku moans loudly, what is he suppose to do now?   
  
"Com'mer, Van!" Hitomi fly's up over the bed and lands on the other side, receiving a yelp from Van.   
  
"Hitomi! Don't do that! you brute!" Van stops over to Hitomi and kicks her in the shin. Well...*try's* to kick her in the shin, but Hitomi just laughs. "That tickled" She smirks and grabs Van, flinging him over her shoulder.   
  
"Ah! Put me down right now!!" Van kicks and punches at Hitomi's back, but it does no good to Vegeta's tough Saiya-jin body.   
  
Merle enters the room on all fours again, and almost chokes on her own spit when she see's what Hitomi and Van are doing. "Eee! Van-Sama!" Merle hisses under her breath and pounces Hitomi, trying to claw her face. Clawing would prove to be a difficult task if your using a Demi Saiya-jin body, especially Gotens because his nails are trimmed short. So all Merle was able to do was leave annoying white fingernail marks on Hitomi's face. Hitomi was not happy about this.   
  
"Stupid Brat!" Hitomi snarls, and whacks Merle off her face, sending her flying threw the wall. Merle leaps up and tackles Hitomi. Van sits on the floor, watching the two clobber each other wide eyed. Soon they are sending Ki blasts whirling at each other, turning the room into a giant slice of swiss cheese. Van snaps. He gets up, dusts his dress of, and screams at the top of his lungs "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!?"   
  
Hitomi and Merle stop fighting mid-punch, and stare at Van. Van huffs loudly and puts his hands on his hips, tapping his foot loudly on the floor. Merle and Hitomi bow thier heads in shame and stand infront of Van, waiting to be leactured. Suddenly, more of Vegeta's aittiude kicks in with Hitomi. "Damnit Woman, Don't tell me what to do! How dare you insult ME when that...that...that sick BRAT started all of this!"   
  
Van's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He grits his teeth and glares daggers at Hitomi. "WHAT!? You BOTH were fighting! I don't care who started it! Your older than him you should know better!"   
  
"Damnit woman I am NOT the boys father, Kakarotto is!"   
  
"And don't call me woman! How would you like it if I went around shouting 'Man! Man!'"   
  
Merle stood there, staring at Hitomi and Van. The two went on bickering like that for another 30 minutes until they both ran out of breath, then the Esca jeans kicked in.   
  
"Van...?"   
  
Van looks up from his spot on the floor. "Yeah?"   
  
"I'm sorry about that fight, it was stupid..."   
  
Van sighs and holds Hitomi's hand "No, it was my fault, Merle did attack you first and you were only defending yourself. I'm sorry..."   
  
Merle perks up from her spot on the floor and glares at Van "Hey! It's not all my fa-"   
  
"Oh Van! let's never fight again!"   
  
"Hitomi!"   
  
"Van!"   
  
"God " Merle spits out and rolls her eyes. Hitomi and Van leap into each others arms and embrace each other tightly. Merle gets up and walks out of the room dragging her amrs on the floor and sniffling quietly to herself.   
  
Goku sits under a tree, legs and arms cross, thinking hard. Thinking VERY hard. Thinking as hard as Goku could ever think (which if you think about it isn't very hard). Merle walks out of the Capsule Corp. house muttering obsenities to herself. Allen comes running up to Merle with a yellow mop top on his head.   
  
"Oh Merle! Don't you find my hair just...devine?"   
  
"Yeah, _Smashing_" Merle retorts with a fake accent, her words oozing with sarcasm.   
  
Allen lets out a slight yelp of joy and continues to prance around the yard, sword in hand and mop on head. Merle sneers at Allen and throws a rock at him. The rock, however, doesn't make it to Allens head as a hand shoots up and grips the rock. Merle raises an eyebrow at Allen, who caught the rock with unbelievable timing for someone who wears a mop on his head. Allen looks at the rock, then looks at Merle. He grins like an idiot and gets in a pitchers stance. Merle's body stiffens.   
  
"Oooohhh! I know how to play this game! CATCH!" Allen pitches -or should I say _launches_ the ball at Merle. Goten's reflexes kick in and she catches the rock before it can slam into her gut. Merle grins evilly at her hand, and launches the rock back at Allen, who catches it with ease. Merle and Allen now start their pleasant -and competitive for Merle- game of pitch and catch.   
  
Goku slams his fist into the ground, getting a loud yelp from Allen. Goku stretches out leans against the tree. _Thinking sucks. It's frustrating and hard. Never think unless it's necessary. It's necessary now. Damn. I'm stuck with having to think. I want to beat up something._ Goku thinks to himself while pulling the grass around him out of the ground and in a neat little pile in front of him. No matter how much he ponders, he can't think of a way to get them back to their original bodies. _ Damnit, this thinking bit is for Bulma! But Bulma isn't Bulma anymore. I need to tell everyone else. Who though? Krillin. Yes, I can always count on Krillin, But I can't leave them alone!...Look what they did last time!_ Goku looks around at what used to be Capsule Corp and shutters. Well, maybe if I go really fast...   
  
"AHHHH!!!" A high-pitched shriek tears through the air and causes Goku to jump up and get into a defensive stance. He looks around, and see's Allen laying on the ground clutching his...err...yeah, down there. Goku runs up to Allen and shakes his shoulders.   
  
"Trun-Err, Allen! What's wrong!?"   
  
Allen moans loudly and rolls over on his side. "R-rock...hit...spot...Oooouuccchhhhh!!" Goku winces and looks up at Merle, who shrugs.   
  
"I thought he was going to catch it! He caught all the other shots!"   
  
_Okay, forget leaving them alone, bad BAD idea._ Goku lifts Allen up and props him against the tree. Merle skips over to him and pokes him in the arm. Goku puts his hand on his chin and ponders. _Guess I'll have to call him...if the phone is still working._   
  
Goku stalks into the house and looks around for the phone. He sighs a breath of relief when he finds it still in contact. He picks the receiver up and dials Kami's house.   
  
"Hello?" Krillin answers, balancing the phone on his elbow while chopping up carrots with his hands.   
  
"Krillin! Thank Kami I reached you! Something *very* weird has happened to Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten!"   
  
Krillin's voice goes from jolly to dead serious "Weird? What do you mean Goku? Their not in serious trouble are they?"   
  
"Well they will be if I leave them alone for too long, just hurry up and get here, I'm at Bulma's place."   
  
"Right, gottcha. See you in a few minutes." Krillin hangs up, followed by Goku. Goku lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and walks back outside. Allen is still sitting up against the tree whining about his "Most Prized Girl Magnet". Merle is leaning against the other side of the tree, kicking Allen in the leg everytime he complained -which just caused him to whine more. Goku closes his eyes and prays to Kami that Krillin will show up soon -he's defiantly gonna need some help. Goku hears a loud rumbling noise and whips around. Nothing. Then he hears it again, and he whips around to the other side. Still nothing. Then, it hits him. He starts to laugh loudly and pats his tummy. _Didn't realize I was so hungry!...It wouldn't hurt anyone if I took a few minutes to get a bite to eat._ Goku slips inside the house and goes straight for the fridge.   
  
Krillin lands with a light thud right in front of the Capsule Corporation house. He looks around for any sign of Goku. When he doesn't see him, he advances to the house with caution._ Goku sounded really worried, I wonder how bad it is..._ Krillin was just about to walk into the house when he hears a loud wailing sound. He turns around and follows his ears (and my, what big ears those are! ^_^) to find the source of the sound. Krillin stops dead in his tracks. His jaw slams into the grass with a loud THUD at what he see's before him. Trunks is rolling around underneath a tree clutching his crotch. Goten is just standing above him shaking his head. Out of all the battles Krillin had seen Trunks fight, he had NEVER seen Trunks react to an injury this bad in all his life! And he had known Trunks since he was born! Krillin ever so slowly walks up Trunks and Goten. Goten whips his head up to face Krillin. He hisses loudly and squats down as if he was waiting to pounce. Krillin raises his hands up as a sign of peace and backs away slowly. _ This must be what Goku was talking about. Man, weird my foot! This is just plain freaky!_   
  
"Err...ehehe...never mind, I'll leave you two alone..." Krillin slowly backs up and walks into the house backwards.   
  
Just when Krillin thought that he was safe from the freak show displays, he hears slapping noises behind him. No, not slapping as in striking someone, I mean smacking as in the sounds of lips smacking together. Krillin gulps loudly and slowly turns his head. He almost topples over when he sees Vegeta and Bulma getting quite...*cough* _comfortable_ with each other on the now destroyed couch. Krillin laughs nervously and runs into the kitchen, hoping to find Goku.   
  
Just as Krillin suspected, Goku is seated at a large table, helping himself to...well, all the contents of Bulma's fridge. Krillin sighs loudly causing Goku to lift his head, his mouth filled with food.   
  
"Kwiwin, gward vou mame" Goku says through a mouth full of food. Krillin scrunches his nose distastefully and sits himself down next to Goku.   
  
"Yeesh Goku, you mind not talking with your mouth full of food? I can hardly tell what your saying!"   
  
Goku smiles bashfully. "Sowwy" he says, swallowing all his food with one loud gulp. Krillin fingers a loaf of bread and looks back at Goku again.   
  
"Has everyone lost their minds!? I mean, when you said weird...well, I didn't think it would be anything like this! Did someone suck out their brains or something?"   
  
Goku shakes his head "No, I'm not really sure _how_ it happened, but somehow, people from another planet, or dimension, were transported into their bodies! Now they have part of their personalities, and part of our friends personalities in them, and the combination is kinda weird."   
  
"Weird being an understatement! Goten is acting like a cat, Trunks is...well, Trunks is just acting stupid. Bulma and Vegeta...I've never seen them like that! Well, never seen Vegeta like that, he never shows any effection towards Bulma and now their..." Krillin swallows and a blush creeps along his cheeks. "Err...I'm not even gonna say what their doing. Just look at this place! It looks like Cell hit it!" Goku and Krillin take a second to look around and they both shutter.   
  
"I know, it's pretty bad. We better get those people out of their bodies, or they might stay like that forever!"   
  
Krillin grits his teeth and then grins. "Well, I really don't care about Vegeta. I mean, if it means he'll be nicer why not just leave him like that!"   
  
Goku gives Krillin a stern stare. "No Krillin, that would be wrong. It's not fair to Vegeta, and it's not fair to that young man who is probably dieing for his body back. And I'm sure Bulma would prefer to have Vegeta and not half Vegeta, half Van."   
  
Krillin lets out a sigh "Oh well, so much for that. So what do you plan to do? How are we gonna get them back to no-" Suddenly a loud crash is heard. Goku and Krillin jump out of their seats and run to the living room.   
  
"WAH! Hitomi! Get your vile hands off her!" Allen yells as he points his sword up in the hair and adjusts the mop on his head.   
  
"Nooo! Van-sama! What did you DO to him, Hitomi!? You put him under a spell didn't you!?" Merle snarls.   
  
"How DARE you blame this on the lovely Hitomi! It's clearly Van who is to blame!" Allen shouts as he closes in on Hitomi and Van.   
  
Hitomi and Van just sit on the floor in each others arms, staring at Merle and Allen. They shrug and continue what they were doing.   
  
Allen and Merle shriek as they witness the vile display of affection that had both of them leaping through the window to put and end to.   
  
Goku and Krillin skid to a stop in the doorway, huge sweatdrops hanging off of their heads.   
  
"No! Van! I challenge you to a duel!" Allen proclaims as he thrusts his sword (Not THAT one you Hentai!) into the air. (see ^-^)   
  
"No! You leave Van-Sama alone!" Merle pounces Allen and try's to claw his face, only being able to leave annoying white marks. Allen growls and tosses Merle through another wall.   
  
Van growls and looks at Hitomi "Don't worry, I'LL defend you!" He stands up, hands on his hips and grabs a mop, pointing it threatingly at Allen. "I accept your challenge, Allen!"   
  
Something suddenly clicks in Krillins little (no longer bald) head. "ACK! NO! Trunks can't fight Bulma he'll kill her!"   
  
Goku's eyes widen in realization and fear. "Ah! That's right! even though that isn't really Trunks, he still has access to all of Trunks power!" Goku starts to pace madly "Oh no! what are we going to do!?"   
  
"Separate them, of course. Er…you get Trunks, I'll get Bulma ^-^" Krillin blushes as he remembers how much stronger Trunks is than him. If he were to get Trunks, he might get clobbered.   
  
Goku nods and walks up to Allen. He grabs his arm and hoists him up into the air. Allen screams and starts kicking and screaming.   
  
"Nooo! Put me down this instant! I want to fight! I want to show that pansy who's who!"   
  
Van glares at Allen "Pansy!? Look who's talking! At least I don't have a mop on my head!" Van spins his mop around and charges at Allen, only to be swept off his feet by Krillin. "What!? Are you sick man!? PUT-ME-DOWN!"   
  
Krillin shakes his head "Sorry, no can do Bul-Err, Van. You gotta learn to settle down!" Krillin carries the flailing Van over to a closet and shoves him in there. He props a chair up against the door handle so he wont come out. Krillin sighs and leans against the wall, listening to the curses and screams coming from the closet as Van tries to break the door down.   
  
Goku drags Allen over to the gravity chamber and shoves him inside. He presses a few buttons and the door locks from the outside. _Hopefully he wont figure out how to shoot Ki blasts and blast open the door.Until then this is the best place to hold him._   
  
Merle and Hitomi are just sitting on the floor staring at Goku and Krillin when they come back. Goku sits on whats left of the couch and Krillin leans against the wall. "Never thought I'd see Vegeta being the one behaving." Krillin remarks through a snort. Goku lets out a chuckle.   
  
"That's true. Right now we have to figure out how to get them back home."   
  
"I don't care about going 'home'. I want VAN-SAMA!!" Merle shrieks. Hitomi cringes and then slaps Merle, sending her flying backwards.   
  
"Oh just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hitomi crosses her arms and huffs. "I want Van back too..."   
  
"Maybe Bulma has something in her lab..." Krillin suggests, watching Merle wobbly stand up, then fall back down again holding her throbbing cheek.   
  
"Well...we can't leave those two alone with each other, But where do we put them?"   
  
Krillin grins and grabs Hitomi's arm. Before she could react he opens up the closet door and shoves her in there with Van. He shuts the door and puts the chair back in its place. Goku just stares at him.   
  
"Err...Krillin, Vegeta can get through that door no problem!"   
  
"Ah, but he won't want too, he's got everything he needs right in there." Krillin wiggles his eyebrows and points to the door. Giggles and moans are heard and Goku's face turns bright pink.   
  
"Err...right. Gottcha. What about her?" He points to Merle. Krillin kicks her into the fridge and locks the door. "KRILLIN! Do remember that that's my SON'S body!"   
  
Krillin just waves Goku off. "No problem, the fridge isn't cold enough to harm him. That cat lady will be fine in there."   
  
"Cat lady-?" Goku stares at Krillin as he walks into Bulma's lab. "Well, that would explain a lot..." Goku scratches his head and follows Krillin.   
  
  
After a hell of a lot of searching Goku and Krillin have come up with one device that they pray will be all they need. It's marked "The Body Switcher 5000". They walk into the living room after debating over how to use the thing, and throwing the annoying instructions out the window. They grab everyone from the spots they shoved them in -Merle being too frozen to protest, much to Goku's dislike- and center the knick-knack in the middle of the room.   
  
"Alright now, everyone hold hands and form a circle, and when I press this button close your eyes and just concentrate on your old bodies."   
  
Van and Hitomi immediately hold hands. Allen grabs Hitomi's other hand and Merle latches onto Van's. Goku and Krillin exchange glances and then Goku hits the switch. A blinding light engulfs the room, and Krillin and Goku shield their eyes and fall back onto the couch. In a few seconds, the light is gone, and everyone is just standing there looking up at the ceiling. Goku and Krillin look at each other, than Goku takes the plunge.   
  
"Goten? Vegeta? Bulma? Trunks?"   
  
Vegeta shakes his head wildly, then looks at his hand. Seeing Bulma's hand held firmly in his, he blinks a few times and looks around. _ What the hell....?_ He finally sees Goku and Krillin just staring at him, and he snaps.   
  
"Alright! What the HELL is going on!? How did I get in here, and what the hell are we going in this circle!?" he looks over to the other side of him, and Trunks is clutching his hand. Vegeta jumps up a bit, and when realizing that everyone is looking, he drops Trunks hand and glares at him. "Damnit boy, what are you, three years old??"   
  
Trunks blinks a few times then looks around. He scratches his head and looks back at Vegeta. "w-whats going on? How did I get in here?"   
  
Bulma and Goten soon come around also. Bulma moans and lets go of Goten's hand as soon as she saw he was grabbing it. "Wha? Weren't you at home? What am I doing in here? Who has my other ha-" Bulma blushes when she sees Vegeta is holding her other hand like she was saving him from drowning. They're eyes both meet, and then Vegeta lets go of Bulma's hand. Bulma scowls loudly and taps her foot on the floor. "I want an explanation, _Goku anf Krillin_." Goku and Krillin exchange glances and sigh loudly.   
  
"Well, it all started like this-"   
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. She was back, she could tell. She sighs happily and hugs herself. _Wow...have I been working out? I've never been this muscled before...AH! MY BOOBS! WHERE ARE MY BOOBS!?_ Hitomi panics and looks into the water in the fountain. She nearly faints when she sees Van's reflection instead of her own. "Oh...no...VANNN!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Van kicks at a rock with a relieved look on his face. That was defiantly an experience he didn't want to go through again. Then he looked more closely at his foot and saw that his shoes were different. "These...look like Hitomi's shoes..." Van visibly pales "oh...no..." He runs as fast as he can over to a mirror hanging on the outside walls of the palace. He lets out a girly shriek "OH NO!!! HITOMI!!!!"   
  
Two more loud shrieks were heard that day, and the Esca cast was delt with yet another dilemma. Guess Van and Hitomi forgot to stop thinking about EACH OTHER when the machine was turned on, and Merle and Allen were thinking of killing each other. Feh, more fun for us!   
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
Woo! Did yah like? hun hun? That took me a while to write, but I like it. I'm defiantly not the best fanfic writer, but when I thought up this Idea I had to write it down.


End file.
